Un encuentro puede cambiarlo todo
by Uzumaki D. Natsu
Summary: Lucy ama a Natsu, pero ella cree que este amor no es correpondido. Que hara Natsu cuando vea a Lucy en los brazos de otro?
1. El encuentro inesperado

Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic. Sera un Sting x Lucy y un poco de Natsu x Lucy. Sin mas, os dejo con el fic.

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**- ****El encuentro**

Era un día soleado en Magnolia, une chica rubia abría sus grandes ojos marrones.

- Que buen día! Me pregunto si debería tomar una misión, después de todo no tengo suficiente dinero para pagar la renta.

La chica se fue a tomar un baño y luego se vistió. Eligio una blusa de tirantes blanca con una minifalda verde y unas botas a juego con la blusa. Después se dispuso a agarrarse el pelo como siempre con un lazo del mismo color que la falda.

- Bien, ya estoy lista para ir al gremio.

Lucy fue al gremio como todos los días y vio algo que no le gusto mucho.

Lissana estaba tomando la mano de Natsu. Lucy ya sabía que estaba enamorada de Natsu y que era un amor no correspondido, pero aun así le dolió bastante.

- Hola Lucy, que tal estás hoy?- Pregunto Mirajane con su habitual sonrisa

- Bien Mira-chan – respondió Lucy con una sonrisa algo triste.

- Lu-chan, que bien que estas aquí! Encontré una misión a la que podrías ir con Natsu para que puedas pagar la renta! - dijo Levy.

- Muchas gracias Levy! Tomare la misión pero creo que iré sola, si voy con Natsu la mitad del dinero será para arreglar los destrozos…

- Pero no deberías ir sola, te podría pasar algo

- No te preocupes, estaré bien, es una misión muy fácil – le aseguro Lucy

- De acuerdo, pero si necesitas algo no dudes en decírmelo

Lucy cogió la misión fue a su casa para recoger sus cosas, serian 3 días en una ciudad cerca de Magnolia. La misión era atrapar a unos ladrones.

Cuando termino de recoger sus cosas, fue a la estación para tomar el tren.

Al entrar al tren, oyó unas voces conocidas para ella.

- Rogue, en qué consiste la misión?

- Atrapar a unos ladrones.

- Sting-kun es el mejor, seguro que lo hara en poco tiempo.

- Fro piensa lo mismo.

Lucy fue a ver de quien eran esas voces, y encontró a los dragones gemelos de Sabertooth junto a sus gatos.

- Mira quien está aquí, la compañera de Natsu-san – dijo Sting

- Pero por que no están Salamander y el gato idiota con ella? - pregunto Lector.

- Oye rubia, ven aquí – llamo El Dragon Slayer de la luz.

- Tú también eres rubio así que no me llames asi ! – le gritó la maga de Espíritus Estelares

- Porque no esta Salamander contigo? – pregunto Rogue

- Eso no os importa –respondió Lucy

- Y si me importa lo que haces, rubia? – dijo Sting con un tono seductor

Lucy se sonrojó con eso. El mago de Sabertooth empezó a reir.

- Te sonrojas solo con eso? No me imagino como estabas cuando lo hiciste con Natsu-san

- Que dices? Yo no hice nada con Natsu- exclamo Lucy, roja como un tomate

- Lo harías conmigo?

Lucy se sonrojo aun más y Sting estallo de la risa. Lector también empezó a reir.

- Se gussssssssssssssssssssssssstan- dijo el gato rojo

- Cállate! – dijeron Sting y Lucy al mismo tiempo.

Al cabo de un rato llegaron y bajaron del tren.

- Que misión tienes aquí? –le pregunto Sting a la maga

- Atrapar a unos ladrones – respondió Lucy

- Nosotros también – dijo Frosch

- Si quieres puedes venir con nosotros – dijo Rogue que no había hablado en todo el viaje.

- De acuerdo, pero no destrocéis mucho

* * *

Que os a parecido? Bien, mal? Acepto críticas, tomatazos y golpes.

Por favor, dejen reviews.

Hasta pronto-


	2. Descubriendo algo nuevo

Hoooooooolaaaaaaaa! Como están? Bueno, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de "Un encuentro puede cambiarlo todo".

"_pensamientos"_

Les dejo con el capi.

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Descubriendo algo nuevo**

Lucy y los otros fueron a casa de la persona que hizo la petición. Al llegar, se toparon con una escena no muy buena: Unas cuantas personas estaban en el suelo, inconscientes y heridas.

- Que ha pasado aquí? – pregunto la maga celestial a un hombre que parecía estar consciente

- Fueron los la-drones, se lo llevaron ca-si to-d-do. Por favor, ayúdenos – dijo el hombre con la voz entrecortada

- Bien! Vamos a patear traseros- dijo Sting con una sonrisa en los labios

- Espera, primero tenemos que curar a esta gente- le dijo Lucy a Sting

- De acuerdo, pero rápido

Lucy curó a los heridos con la ayuda de Lector y Frosch. Cuando terminó de curarlos, agradeció a los exceeds y partieron junto a Sting y Rogue. Encontraron a los ladrones en unos minutos gracias a sus olores.

- Rugido del dragón blanco!- gritó el Dragon Slayer lanzando un rayo blanco que los ladrones lograron esquivar

- Puerta de los Gemelos, Ábrete, Géminis ! - exclamó Lucy y los Gemelos aparecieron transformándose en Lucy – Hagámoslo!

Encuesta los cielos, y ábrelos...  
Entre todas las estrellas de los cielos,  
Hazte conocer a mí  
O Tetrabiblos...  
Yo soy quien tiene el dominio de las estrellas...  
Publica tu aspecto, una puerta malévola  
O ochenta y ocho signos...  
Brillen!  
Urano Metria !

Una luz amarilla cegó a todos durante un tiempo. Cuando la luz se disipó, se podían ver unas figuras en el suelo.

- No está mal, rubia – dijo Sting

- Sting-kun también podría haberlos dejado inconscientes – dijo orgulloso Lector

- Fro piensa lo mismo

Después de derrotar a los ladrones, los llevaron a los aldeanos que hicieron la petición.

- Muy buen trabajo, Sabertooth y Fairy Tail, muchas gracias por todo. Aquí tenéis el dinero – agradeció un anciano

- No fue nada, si necesita algo, no dude en decírnoslo

Lector y Sting estaban hablando de cosas sin importancia, pero Lucy estaba pensando en Natsu _"Tengo que intentar olvidarlo, cueste lo que cueste, para el soy solo su compañera de equipo"._

- Qué pasa, rubia? Acaso estás pensando en mi? – preguntó juguetonamente el Dragon Slayer blanco

- Por qué estaría pensando en ti? Además tu también eres rubio así que no me llames así!

- Es por Salamander, verdad? – preguntó Rogue

- Por qué dices eso? – dijo nerviosa la maga

- Estoy seguro que sientes algo más que amistad por él, me equivoco?

Lucy se quedó en silencio. Sting, por su parte, estaba algo molesto con ese comentario, sin saber por qué, estaba furioso. Rogue los miraba a los dos _"Creo que Salamander tendrá que luchar si quiere que Lucy se quede a su lado "._

Estaba anocheciendo. Los magos fueron a un hotel para pasar la noche, pero solo les quedaba una habitación con tres camas. A Sting y a Rogue no les importaba, pero Lucy estaba avergonzada al tener que compartir la habitación con ellos.

Rogue notó la vergüenza de Lucy y le puso una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarla.

Lucy decidió ir a tomar un baño para relajarse y los excedes fueron con ella. Rogue y Sting se quedaron mirando el cielo desde la ventana.

- Sting – llamó el Dragon Slayer de las sombras a su amigo

- Qué pasa? – preguntó Sting

- Sientes algo por Lucy, verdad?

- Sentir algo por esa rubia? Imposible, se enoja con facilidad y no para de gritar – respondió el rubio algo nervioso por esa pregunta

- Estás seguro? Te molesta cuando piensa en Salamander, verdad?

- A mí no me importa lo que hagan.

Lucy estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando vio que Lector y Frosch estaban casi dormidos. Salió de la bañera, se vistió con unos shorts blancos y un top azul celeste para estar cómoda y salió del baño con los exceeds en brazos.

Cuando Sting vió que Lucy salía del baño con Lector en brazos y esa ropa tan provocativa pensó _"Es preciosa "_. Empezó a mirar detalladamente cada parte de su cuerpo: Su pelo rubio y brillante como el sol, sus grandes ojos marrones, sus labios carnosos y rosados, su piel blanca y suave, sus enormes y redondos pechos que volverían loco a cualquiera, su pequeña cintura, sus largas y bonitas piernas. Ahora que la miraba bien, era preciosa, como una princesa.

La maga estelar dejó a Lector y a Frosch en la cama y los miró con ternura. Cuando subió la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos azules que la miraban detenidamente se sonrojó. Rogue que lo estaba mirando todo, escondido en el baño, prestaba mucha atención a lo que haría su amigo.

Sting empezó a acercarse a Lucy peligrosamente. Esta, por su parte, se sonrojó a más no poder y retrocedió hasta llegar a la pared. Sting puso sus brazos a cada lado de la maga, hundió su cara en el cuello de ella, tenía un olor delicioso, fresas y vainilla.

- Qué haces, Sting? – preguntó Lucy nerviosa y roja como un tomate.

Sting no respondió, solo empezó a lamer parte del cuello de la chica. Ella se estremeció al contacto, pero no intentó pararlo. El seguía sus instintos, no le quedaba mucho autocontrol.

Sus labios estaban a pocos centímetros, cuando de repente…

* * *

Os lo dejé en el mejor momento, qué os a parecido?

Quisiera agradecer a los que leen mi fic, enserio muchas gracias ^^.Por favor, dejen reviews, eso me animara para continuar.

Hasta pronto.


	3. ¿Amor o deseo?

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Aquí os traigo la continuación. Espero que os guste.

Narración

"_pensamientos"_

- Dialogo

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Amor o deseo?**

Sus labios estaban a pocos centímetros, cuando de repente…

- Se gusssssssssssssssssssstan- dijo un exceed rojo con un tono divertido

- Fro piensa lo mismo – dijo otro verde con traje de rana

Sting se separó de Lucy avergonzado "Casi" pensó. Lucy, por su parte, estaba roja como un tomate _"¿Porque me hizo eso? ¿Y porque mi corazón late tan rápido?"._

Rogue salió de su escondite con una media sonrisa.

- Sting-kun, ¿qué le estabas haciendo a Lucy? – dijo Lector aguantándose la risa al ver a su compañero sonrojado

- ¿Qué dices? Yo no estaba haciendo nada – dijo Sting orgulloso

- Lo vimos todo – dijo Rogue serio

- ¡¿Tu también?! – dijo el Dragon Slayer de la luz asombrado

- Ya hablaremos más tarde – dijo Rogue al ver que su amigo no hablaría en presencia de la rubia

Sting salió de la habitación y empezó a caminar perdido en sus pensamientos _"¿Porqué tenía tantas ganas de besarla? Puede que sienta deseo hacia ella. Si, seguramente es eso". _Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos pasos.

- Sting-kun, por fin te encontramos – dijo Lector alegre

- Sting, ¿ te gusta Lucy? – dijo Rogue con una expresión seria

- No, ¿Cómo podría gustarme alguien que siempre grita y se enoja tan fácilmente?, solo es deseo –dijo molesto su compañero

- ¿Estás seguro que sólo es deseo? – preguntó el Dragon Slayer de las sombras

- Claro, no puedo enamorarme tan fácilmente –dijo decidido el rubio

Sting continuó caminando un rato mientras sus compañeros fueron a dormir. Cuando volvió a la habitación, encontró a todos durmiendo pero algo le molestó: Lector y Frosch estaban durmiendo sobre los pechos de Lucy y ella los abrazaba.

Por la mañana, Lucy despertó y lo primero que hizo fue ir a bañarse. Cuando terminó, se vistió con un top blanco con un diseño de flores moradas, una minifalda morada a juego con su top que dejaba ver sus largas piernas, sandalias blancas y un lazo en el pelo del mismo color que su falda y bajó a desayunar

Un mago rubio abría sus ojos azules sin ver a nadie a su alrededor. Buscó con la mirada algo que le indicara la hora, cuando entraron sus compañeros a la habitación.

- Buenos días –dijeron Lector y Frosch al mismo tiempo

- Buenos días – respondió Sting cansado

- Hoy iremos de compras ya que necesitamos cosas antes de irnos –dijo Rogue llamando la atención del rubio

- ¿Y porque tengo que ir? – preguntó fastidiado

- Porque tendrás que acompañar a Lucy – dijo Rogue

- ¿Por qué tengo que acompañar a una rubia? ¿Acaso no sabe defenderse sola?

- Porque tendrás que coger sus cosas – le dijo al Dragon Slayer que estaba muy molesto

Sting se preparó y salieron a comprar. Rogue y los exceeds fueron a comprar comida al supermercado mientras Sting y Lucy se quedaron solos. Lucy entró en una tienda que vendía vestidos muy bonitos. Se probó une vestido y al salir del vestidor, Sting la vio. Era un vestido corto de color azul noche que dejaba sus piernas al descubierto. Su pelo estaba suelto y los mechones caían sobre sus hombros. El escote dejaba ver gran parte de sus enormes y redondos pechos. _"Es solo deseo, contrólate Sting"._

- ¿Qué tal me veo? – preguntó contenta la maga Estelar

- No está mal, rubia –dijo Sting escondiendo su sonrojo

- ¡Te dije que no me llamaras así! –le dijo gritando la rubia

- No grites que no estoy sordo

Lucy se puso su ropa normal enojada, compró el vestido y se fue. Sting decidió dejarla , fue a un restaurante a comer y volvió al hotel algo tarde.

- Sting, ¿Dónde está Lucy? –le preguntó su amigo serio

- ¿No está aquí?

- No ha vuelto, pensábamos que estaba contigo- dijo Rogue preocupado

- Supongo que tendré que ir a buscarla – dijo Sting suspirando

Sting salió a buscar a Lucy, pero no encontraba su olor por ninguna parte. _"Estoy preocupado, pero, ¿Por qué? Si no me importa lo que le pase, ¿O sí?"_.

Al cabo de un rato, encontró un rastro de su olor, pero no estaba sola, había 3 olores más que no reconocía. Empezó a correr y encontró una escena muy molesta: 2 hombres estaban accorralando a Lucy mientras otro tenía sus llaves.

- Dejadme en paz –dijo mientras intentaba no llorar.

- Mira como se resiste – dijo uno de los hombres mirándola con una mirada pervertida

- Y si no te dejamos, ¿qué? –le dijo el otro acercando su boca a su cuello y tocando uno de sus pechos.

- Si no la dejáis, juro que os matare de la forma más horrible – dijo Sting agarrando del cuello al hombre que tocaba sus pechos.

- Oye, ¿qué haces? ¿Acaso estás loco? –le dijeron los otros 2 hombres acercándose

Sting lanzó al hombre que tenía agarrado unos metros lejos, quedando inconsciente. Uno de los hombres intentó darle un golpe pero le esquivó con agilidad y lo envió a volar hacia el tercer hombre, derrotándolos a todos y recuperando las llaves de Lucy.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupado por la rubia

Lucy no decía nada, estaba temblando ya que aun tenía miedo, pero también tenía frio. Sting la abrazó para reconfortarla y Lucy correspondió al abrazo, se sentía segura con él. Se quedaron así un rato_, "Ahora lo sé, esto no es solo deseo, es amor"_ pensaba Sting. Lo que no sabían, era que un mago de pelo rosa los había visto abrazados, _"Porque me haces esto, Lucy"._

* * *

Bien, espero que os haya gustado, por fin puse a Natsu. ¿Qué pasará después? Eso lo sabréis en el próximo capítulo. Por favor, dejad reviews.

¡Hasta prontooooo!


	4. Una sugerencia tentadora

HOLAAAAAA! QUE TAL? Bueno yo aquí escondiéndome para que no me maten…

De verdad que lo siento mucho por tardar tanto en actualizar, no tenía inspiración.

Bueno, os dejo con la continuación

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Una sugerencia tentadora**

Después de estar abrazados un rato, Lucy se calmo, pero estaba tan cómoda que no quería separarse de Sting. Sting, por su parte, estaba en la misma situación, le encantaba el olor de la maga y esa piel tan suave. Lucy se durmió al cabo de un rato y cuando Sting se dio cuenta de eso, la tomo como una princesa y volvió al hotel donde les esperaban sus amigos.

- Sting-kun, ¿está bien Lucy? – preguntó un exceed rojo con preocupación

- Sí, está dormida, después de lo que paso supongo que estará cansada –respondió el rubio

-¿Que paso exactamente? – pregunto el chico de pelo negro

- Unos hombres intentaron aprovecharse de ella – dijo Sting con furia

- Deberíamos ayudarla a entrenar por si pasa algo – dijo Rogue con su expresión fría

- Tienes razón, volveremos mañana al gremio a avisar que nos iremos un tiempo a entrenar con Lucy –sugirió el rubio con seriedad

- Estoy de acuerdo – afirmo su amigo

Y así, se fueron a dormir, aunque Sting no podía ya que estaba pensando en lo que sintió al ver a esos hombres tocando a su Lucy _"Ella es mía, no dejare que nadie más le haga daño, ni siquiera Natsu-san"_.

A la mañana siguiente, el primero en levantarse fue Rogue, seguido por los exceeds y Sting.

- Despierta rubia, tenemos que irnos – dijo Sting

- Déjame dormir un poco mas –respondió media dormida Lucy

- Como quieras –dijo Sting

El dragon Slayer blanco entro en la cama de la rubia y empezó a acariciarle el pelo. Lucy se levanto de golpe al sentir unas manos tocando su pelo.

- ¡Jajajaja, deberías haber visto tu cara! – dijo riendo Sting

Lucy, enojada, intento golpear a Sting a la cara, pero este esquivo el golpe y Lucy empezó a perseguirlo para golpearlo mientras Lector, Frosch y Rogue miraban la escena con una sonrisa.

- Nunca había visto a Sting tan feliz –dijo el Dragon Slayer de las sombras

- Yo tampoco – continúo Lector

Lucy seguía intentando darle un golpe a Sting pero no lo conseguía. Al cabo de un rato se canso y se dio cuenta que estaba sola con Sting.

-¿Adonde fueron los otros? - preguntó confusa

-No lo sé, seguramente volverán después.

- Ya que acabamos la misión, debería irme –dijo la maga pero sin saber por qué se sintió triste

- Por cierto, Rogue y yo pensamos que deberías entrenar un tiempo y nosotros te ayudaremos –dijo Sting con una sonrisa

-¿En serio? –preguntó Lucy emocionada

- Si, teníamos pensado volver a nuestros gremios y avisarles, creo que serán unos meses además también podrías…

Sting no pudo terminar la frase ya que sintió unos brazos rodeándolo y un olor a lágrimas.

- Estoy muy agradecida, de verdad, gracias…En realidad, ayer cuando esos hombres intentaron hacerme algo, tuve mucho miedo… incluso llegué a pensar que me matarían pero cuando llegaste y me salvaste –dijo la rubia entre lagrimas pero no pudo continuar ya que un dedo estaba sobre sus labios.

- No hace falta que digas nada, quiero que sepas que te protegeré siempre, no lo olvides

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos mientras que se perdían en los ojos del otro.

"_Esos ojos chocolate que me vuelven loco _"pensó Sting. _"Esos ojos azules que me hacen sentir segura _"pensó Lucy. Inconscientemente, ambos empezaron a acercarse hasta que solo unos pocos centímetros separaban sus labios. Sting acorto esa distancia y se dieron un dulce beso.

La maga de Espíritus Estelares estaba sorprendida pero correspondió al beso. Se separaron por falta de aire.

- Yo…-dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Se gusssssstan- dijo Lector con una sonrisa mientras Rogue y Frosch salían del armario.

-¿¡Desde cuando estáis allí!?- grito Sting muy sonrojado.

- Estuvimos aquí todo el tiempo – dijo Rogue divertido

- Entonces…- dijo Lucy avergonzada

- Bueno tenemos que ir a la estación o perderemos el tren –aviso Lector

- Fro piensa lo mismo

Y así fueron a la estación de trenes y tomaron el tren que les llevaría de regreso a sus gremios…

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno aquí está el capitulo. Espero que os haya gustado y no olvidéis dejar reviews por favor, me sube mucho el ánimo. /

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
